


love.exe

by yellowmagicorchestra



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, BDSM, M/M, Politics, Tragedy, open for a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowmagicorchestra/pseuds/yellowmagicorchestra
Summary: Elliot is a sex shop worker. Tyrell is the awkward husband looking for something new in his life.





	love.exe

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @turtlefrogs !

elliot was sitting in his room and he was sweating really hard and he had just finished his latest tumblr theme, boy would his followers love this onethe tumblr theme was like an edgy themes with glowing text and all the suddenly um he heres a loud banging on his door tyrell was at elliots apartment suddenly with the morning after pill tyrell was like that was so epic bro what we did ;last night fuck yeah elliots like what tge fuck man.... why are you here elliot has an exstisensial crisis and then tyrell is like bro lets play mario kart rainbow road ill be yoshi you be mario ill let you ride me like mario elliot: what the fuck get out why do you think you can fucking come in my house like that bitch tyrell:nah man were friends after what we did last night man get the fuck out of my house tyrell or i call the police tyrell ill expose your secretes ill hack your tumblr  
tykr:friends dont have secrets sillytyrell starts to eat some fruit loops

broe when youd get the swedish fish  
theyre from the sleepover silly!  
"Was it mr robot? was my true face exposed to the swede? what did he do? am i safe?"

i know you write tumblr themes for a living  
actually lets hack obamas tumblr i know you do hentai gifs  
TYLER GET THE FUCK OUT!!!!!!!! THIS IS NOT A JOKE!!!  
oh my god elliot you have to follow my twitter its @martinwallstrom  
i dont have twitter you sack of shit...............  
so then tyrelliot hacxked obanma

and then tyrell was like actually that was pointless i know you have multiple personalities and i made one of them have sex with me because am deeply in love with you.  
elliots like what the fuck i have to die now but i also have to hand in my resignation to the sex shop i work at  
so he decides hes gonna kill himself but darlene saves him at the last second.....  
they go and buy the fortnite burger and its a happy end


End file.
